Blaues Licht Tibbs
by Lilith-kv
Summary: Eine kleine Kurzgeschichte die nach Todeskuss spielt. Slash TonyGibbs


Paring: Tibbs (Gibbs/Tony)  
Spielt nachTodeskuss (SWAK)

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere sind natürlich Eigentum von Donald Bellisario, CBS und Paramount und anderen. Ich borge sie mir nur mal kurz aus.

Ist meine erste Geschichte also bitte nicht ganz zu streng sein. Ich hatte gerade Langeweile und das mal kurz geschrieben.

**Blaues Licht **

Das blaue Licht ließ ihn noch blasser aussehen. Noch Näher den Tod, als dem Leben. Die einzigen Geräusche in dem Zimmer waren die Machschienen welche ihm halfen gegen den Tod zu kämpfen.

Eine einsame Gestallt saß zusammengesunken an seinem Bett. Nicht einmal Ducky´s Worte das Tony wieder gesund werden würde konnten ihm überzeugen. Kate war inzwischen wieder zu Hause, so sah niemand wie er am Bett seines Agenten wachte. Er konnte sich noch gut an seine Hilflosigkeit erinnern als er in diesem Anzug steckte unfähig zu helfen oder denjenigen zu finden der es wagte jemanden aus seinem Team zu verletzten. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich war ging es dabei nicht nur um die Gefühle für ein Mitglied seines Teams sondern um mehr. Schon als er ihm zum ersten Mal in Baltimore über den Weg lief konnte er nicht übersehen welche Ausstrahlung dieser Mann hatte. Seit langen kämpfte er dagegen an, das dieser nie herausfand wie sein Vorgesetzter für ihn empfand. Immer überlegte er sich es dem jungen Mann zu sagen doch immer fand er einen Grund warum es besser war sein Geheimnis für sich zu behalten.

Seufzend stand er auf um sich einwenig die Beine zu vertreten. Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu dem jungen Mann im Bett. Drei Ex-Frauen und noch immer konnte er seine Gefühle nicht richtig zeigen. Dabei war er heute so nahe dran gewesen ihn zu verlieren. Ein Schauder lief ihm über den Rücken als er daran dachte, dass er ihn heute fast verloren hätte. Ein Leben ohne Tony. Ohne seine Scherze. Ohne sein Lächeln. Nein so ein Leben konnte er sich nicht vorstellen.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm dass es schon nach Mitternacht war. Eigentlich sollte er längst schlafen. Doch er wusste wenn er jetzt nach Hause ging würde er nur weiter an seinem Boot basteln. Außerdem wusste er dass ihn diese Nacht nur Alpträumer erwarten würden. Träume von einem Leben ohne den jungen Mann der in ihm etwas weckte das er längst verloren geglaubt hatte. Er wollte ihn vor allem beschützen. Doch in ihrem Beruf war dies selten möglich und so war er in dem Raum mit dem blauen Licht und wartete darauf das der Mensch der ihm alles bedeutet wieder gesund wurde und nicht doch noch den Kampf gegen den Tod verlor.

Er setzte sich wieder ans Bett und griff nach der Hand des Agenten. Er musste sicher gehen dass er ihn nicht verloren hatte. Das er nicht träumte um die Realität zu verdrängen. Die Hand war warm und er konnte den Puls spüren. Sanft strich er ihm eine Strähne aus seinem Gesicht. Die Haut war ganz warm von dem Fieber. Tonys Augenlider zuckten leicht.

„Jethro," murmelte der Agent im Schlaf. „geh nicht..." „Ich bin hier Tony," versuchter er ihn zu beruhigen. "Niemand wird dir was tun so lange ich hier bin." „Ich weiß. Bist immer da," meinte Tony der noch immer im Halbschlaf war. „Solange du willst, werde ich immer für dich da sein." versprach der ältere Agent. „Wirklich?" fragte Tony als er die Augen öffnete und in das besorgte Gesicht seines Chefs blickte. Dessen blaue Augen schienen direkt ihn seine Seele zu blicken. Es war als ob er nichts mehr vor ihm verbergen konnte. „Natürlich. Was sollte ich denn ohne meinen besten Agenten machen?"

Tonys Blick verdunkelte sich. Immer war es nur die Arbeit dabei wünschte er sich das es einmal mehr sein sollte. „He, was ist." fragte der silberhaarige Agent besorgt. „Nichts," murmelte Tony und drehte sich zur Seite. „Wieso glaub ich dir wohl nicht." fragte Gibbs und griff erneut nach Tonys Hand. „Ist doch egal was du glaubst es wird eh nichts ändern." Der ältere Agent rollte innerlich die Augen. Er war noch nie gut gewesen wenn es um Gefühle ging. Drei Ex-Frauen konnten dies sehr gut bezeugen. Doch dies war Tony. Er war anders. Es war ihm wichtig was dieser dachte. „Was immer dich bedrückt, ich werde dir helfen." erklärte er fest entschlossen und küsste ihn leicht auf die Stirn. Der Gesichtsausdruck seines Agenten veränderte sich sofort. Erst sah er entsetzt aus, dann begann er übers ganze Gesicht zu strahlen. Mit seiner anderen Hand griff er nach Gibbs und zog ihn zu sich heran. Er hauchte ihm einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen.

Jethro der sich aus seiner Starre löste erwiderte den Kuss. Nach einer Weile lösten sie sich wieder von einander. Beiden lächelten den anderen an. Jetzt würde alles Gut werden, da war Gibbs sich sicher. Er lächelte sanft als er merkte dass Tony den Kampf gegen die Müdigkeit verlor. Seine Augen schlossen sich doch das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen verschwand nicht. „Ich werde auf dich aufpassen," schwor der ältere Agent. Jetzt wo er endlich wusste was dieser empfand wollte er ihm nicht mehr los lassen. Niemand konnte sich mehr zwischen sie stellen dafür würde er sorgen.

Blaues Licht erstrahlte noch immer in dem Raum doch in diesen Augenblickt wirkte Tony nicht mehr so blass. Es würde noch einige Zeit dauern bis der junge Mann wieder vollständig auf den Beinen war doch Gibbs würde bei ihm sein und ihn helfen wo er nur konnte. Langsam schlossen sich seine Augen doch diesmal waren seine Träume von einen Leben erfüllt was er sich nie gewagt hatte zu erhoffen.

Ende


End file.
